


noah fence

by ZenyattasSexyFeet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Short n sweet, kinda a confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenyattasSexyFeet/pseuds/ZenyattasSexyFeet
Summary: “Noah Fence but liiike bro you have hooded fuck me eyes like 99.9% of the time and t b h it's kinda distracting to a young man with a raging libido like myself-”





	

It was supposed to be a normal day for Ennoshita,Tanaka usually says one or two borderline stupid things to him throughout the day but this was on a whole nother level.   
“Noah Fence but liiike bro you have hooded fuck me eyes like 99.9% of the time and t b h it's kinda distracting to a young man with a raging libido like myself-” Tanaka’s words trailed off into even more mindless mumbles and attempted excuses.  
Ennoshita had stopped listening to Tanaka and opted to bury his face in his hands to muffle his embarrassment and block out the source of his pounding heart.  
“Tanaka,” Ennoshita groaned into his hands “why are you like this? Why do you do this to me? Why?” the last word came out in a sob, moist and heavy “Why am I crying?” Ennoshita asked as he looked up from his palms.  
Tanaka was freaking the fuck out, he had already been in the middle of a mini panic attack but now it was full blown. All Tanaka could do in response to Ennoshita’s questions was flail his hands around and stumble through a mess of unintelligible words spewed out with little thought.  
The only thing either of them could think to do in hopes of consoling the other was with a very tight and awkward, but warm and comforting hug. After a few minutes that felt like an eternity the hug loosened slightly.  
“Hey...can we do this, the hug thing, not the crying panic attack thing, like every day..?” Tanaka asked tentatively, looking down slightly to make eye contact with Ennoshita. God, Tanaka loved those eyes.  
“Of course Ryuu.” Ennoshita sighed into Tanaka’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> first story lads


End file.
